


It bends just so.

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfie has self esteem issues, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas is a hippie, Castiel just wants his little brother to be happy, M/M, Omega Alfie, Omega Castiel, Ruby's a bitch, Sam teaches yoga, Weddings, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants his brother to have a little fun in exercising. And he knows just the perfect class for it. Alfie isn't so sure about that, but he goes. The instructor is just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took a headcanon. Picked a random person to place Sam with. And it came out as Alfie. Never tried him before. Sam/Alfie.

Castiel is always spouting about how yoga is good for the soul and for everything else. He's a hippie omega, into the total raise bees and free love. He runs around naked as much as he can, a couple times in public. But, yoga? He loves it. Not that he can actually get Dean to go along with it, because he can't. His cheeseburger eating, numerous tattooed Alpha boyfriend-fiancee and soon to be husband does not believe in yoga. But Alfie is willing to take his big brother's advice and give the class a try.

Castiel preened with delight and handed Alfie a card. "Take this class at the Westport gym. It's taught by Sam, Dean's brother. He's amazing." He insisted. Alfie took the card and looked it over. 'Sam Winchester.' That was pretty simple. A time for his classes, the days. Not much more then that. Sounded alright. "Free time is free," Castiel added.

"One class, Cas." Alfie pointed out as he tucked the card away and into his jacket pocket. "I'm not bendy like you. I can barely fit into that bridesmaid dress you picked." He always thought of himself as short and chunky, an omega no one ever was interested in, which Castiel denied. Always. He thought his baby brother was utterly perfect in every way. Alfie knew the truth. He wasn't like Castiel, an omega everyone flocked to and wanted, badly. He was just the runt of the litter.

Alfie kept his word. He would never break his word to his big brother. Always keep his word. So, on Thursday, his day off. He washed his dishes and brushed Cupcake, his cat and murmured he'd be back later. He had an old yoga mat of Castiel's and in some shorts and a t-shirt. Then he was off. The Westport gym was a little less then halfway across the town, but he'd either walk or take a cab.

'WESTPORT GYM'

Alfie opened the door to the gym, stepping inside. The first thing he noticed was that it smelled strongly of cinnamon and mint. Probably to mask the gym smell. Not bad. From what he could see was the weight lifting, the machines. He didn't see a yoga area. So, he did the smart thing and went to the reception desk, where a bored looking Alpha female with the tag 'Hi, I'm MEG and I'm happy to help!' was sitting and flipping a magazine. "Excuse me?"

The female raised her eyes, looking at Alfie. She scoffed and flipped through her magazine. "Welcome to Westport gym. How can I help you? If you'd like to help me, you can stick a knife in my eye. Or beat me down with a weight." Please, God.

Well, wasn't she cheery. "Maybe.. later." Alfie tried to smile, readjusting his hold on his mat. "I'm trying to attend.. the yoga class. Is Sam-" He frowned as Meg burst into giggles. He didn't.. "And what's so funny?" He demanded, though there wasn't really much force to it. He never was one for confrontation.

Meg grinned at him, leaning forward and towards Alfie. Her Alpha scent was full of amusement.. "Not just anyone can get into Sammy Winchester's class. He's booked utterly for months!" She tapped her manicured nails on the front table. She was studying him. Hmmm. "Hey, do you know Clarence?"

Clarence? "You mean Castiel? Yes, he's my big brother."

Now, she laughed again. "Oh, then I can certainly bump someone else from the class." She decided, moving and crossing off a name that read 'Amelia'. "She's a stuck up bitch, anyways." She said. She pointed. "Go through the door and up the stairs. The class is on the second floor. Enjoy," With an extra wink. Alfie felt a bit unnerved. What was he getting himself into?

Upstairs, there was only one door and the omega opened the door to the room. He rose an eyebrow. It was a class filled with mostly omega women and a few beta women and twinks. Well, now he was really confused. "Uuh.. Is this Sam Winchester's class?" He spoke up. The moment they all looked at him, Alfie swallowed. He felt like they were about to carve out his heart and pick at it.

"Pick a spot and don't block our view." One woman with thick blonde hair glared at him, before she returned to speaking with her friends. Alfie frowned. Well, that was rude.. he hadn't even done anything yet. But he obeyed and set up a spot at the back of the class. The room was lined with mirrors in the front and some on the sides.

"Afternoon, class."

Alfie had just been kneeling, getting ready. When he looked up as the door to the room opened. Oh. Wow. Now, he could definitely see why the class was so exclusive.. and why all of these women looked like hungry vultures. Now, Alfie had seen Dean and he was a very, very handsome man. And apparently so was his brother. Sam was gorgeous as well. With thick brown hair and warm hazel eyes.. and built like a brick wall.

Sam smiled as he moved into the room, tugging down the zipper of his sweatshirt. "Hey, everyone." Alfie swallowed. The omega felt himself release just a little bit of slick as the Alpha passed by him. Sam sniffed the air and he caught right on the sight of Alfie. He passed him a warm smile as he moved to the front of the room. An Alpha like that.. teaching a class of omega's and beta's.

"So, let's everyone stretch." And everyone watched as Sam stripped down to a pair of grey shorts and a tanktop that clung to the every feature of his muscled form. Alfie wasn't the only one that was aroused by the very sight of the Alpha. Alfie kept his eyes on Sam, his cheeks bright pink as he watched Sam bend, beginning to push himself into the right position as they stretched.

"And everyone relax.. come on, you all know how it goes." Sam murmured as he walked forward. Moving around the class, making sure all of the positions were right. Careful. "Here we go, Lilith. Upward." And she made a point to push her chest right into his hands. Sam didn't even look bothered. He just pushed her arm into place.

Alfie trembled, trying to hide a little whimper as Sam approached him. He smelled Alpha.. and it smelled amazing.. Sam bent down, right into his view and gently gripped his wrists, pushing them. Oh, god.. He had such big hands.. they could easily lift Alfie up and hold him. Up against a wall as Alfie mewled, taking Sam's no doubt huge Alpha cock in his ass..

"And down," Alfie did notice a couple of the other people glaring daggers at the small brunette. Castiel was right, though. Sam certainly knew what he was doing with his hands. Putting Alfie to work, bending him right. Finally, those large hands left him and he could breathe as Sam returned to the front of the glass to show another position.

His cheeks grew hot once more as Sam bent, twisting himself, carefully. The action pulled his shorts taut across his firm ass and it highlighted the no doubt, large bulge in his shorts. Sam could not have been packing. Alfie even swore he heard a woman outright moan. And somehow, Sam was resisting the air thick with hormone.

Finally, Sam clapped his hands as he announced the end of class. Sam smiled warmly. "That's it for today. Remember next class isn't until Monday. On Saturday, I'm attending my brother's wedding." Another few women moaned their disapproval.

Alfie took his sweet time to gather his mat and put his normal shoes back on, glancing up with pink cheeks and a tight chest as he watched Sam speak to a few women. His tongue caught as he looked up at Sam, noting the way the brunette grinned at him, softly. Talk about butterfly city.

"Alfie, right?"

Everyone was gone. Now, only one lone Alpha and one nervous omega remained. Alfie swallowed hard and tried to keep his knees from knocking together as Sam approached him. "Y.. Yeah. I guess C-Cas mentioned me, huh?" It was the only other reason.

"He did." Sam's smile was warm and large, like every other thing about him. Castiel and Alfie shared one thing, aside from being omega's. The two of them were both size queens. Needing taller and bigger men in every form. "Cas did. But he didn't tell me you were so cute," He murmured. Cute as a button.

Now, Alfie was just red all over. He looked up at Sam, trying not to whimper in need. Sam thought he was cute.. and.. and they would not be related by blood, only by marriage. Thank goodness.. So, it would be alright if Alfie decided to climb and mount Sam like a god damned monkey. "I.. D.. Cas never said you were so handsome," He whispered.

"Well.. I don't have a date to the wedding." Going solo as Dean's best man. Sam reached and he took Alfie's small hand in his much larger one. "Maybe, the two of us could go together.. and.. go out a little bit before the wedding." On the Friday, before the wedding. He smiled. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"S.. Six would be great.." If Alfie could get his knees to stop knocking together like they were right now. Don't try and mount the Alpha.. It didn't click into his mind until he was leaving the gym, near drunk on the Alpha's smell..

Did Castiel send him here to set him up?


	2. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie just realizes he was set up. Sam takes advice from a dog. Castiel is the future Mrs. Dean Winchester.

"Castiel Novak, soon to be Castiel Winchester speaking!"

Something in Alfie didn't want to ruin his brother's cheerful mood. Castiel was so utterly happy to become Mrs. Dean Winchester, but he was upset, so the hell with his big brother's cheerful mood. So, after going home, showering and jerking off at least two times to the very image of Sam Winchester bending over and showing that firm ass, Alfie dressed and picked up his cellphone, dialing his big brother's number.

"Did you send me to Sam's class, just to set me up with HIM." Alfie demanded sharply.

He could practically SEE Castiel's smile on the other end of the phone. Hah. Castiel grinned on his end. "Absolutely not, Alfie. I just thought that you would enjoy doing some yoga. Stretching out." Not bloody likely to it.

"Castiel..."

A beat. "Alright, alright." Alfie frowned as his brother spoke. Cupcake lightly rubbed against his ankle, emitting a loud meow. Alfie took that as cat talk as feed me, I'm hungry or I will eat your plant. He would, in another minute. "Alfie, I only wanted to give you a little help. You've been so unhappy lately.. and Sam too. He just needs a good omega like you."

From what Castiel told him, Sam had just recently gotten out of a bad relationship with a charming, yet, possibly mentally unstable woman named Ruby. She broke his heart and walked away. Sam was more interested in men, anyways. And Alfie was a cute omega. Even if he didn't think so himself. "Cassie, I don't think I need any help being set up."

"You haven't been on a date in months."

"That doesn't mean I need help being set up," Alfie insisted. As he talked, he had moved to the kitchen and began to dish out food for his cat. He leaned back against the counter as Cupcake continued to eat, happily. He paused. "S.. Sam is very handsome.." He admitted softly. "I mean.. all of those women and twinks.. they were getting ready to gnaw off their own arm for a chance to climb him." Right there in the middle of the gym.

Castiel smiled. "He is handsome. Good looks run in that Winchester family." Sam and Dean, even their half brother, Adam. Gorgeous. Drop dead.. Alfie frowned. "Okay, I know you're imagining Dean, possibly naked, and stop that. It's not helping." Even if Dean was just that gorgeous.. but Sam..

Even now, after cumming twice and taking an icy shower, Alfie trembled a little as he imagined Sam. His mind drifted a little and he closed his eyes. He imagined himself cooking in the kitchen, Sam's warm arms wrapped around him.. kissing his lover. The two of them could be making love in the kitchen, in the bedroom. It was wonderful.

"So, how was the class?"

"Mm?" Castiel's voice brought Alfie out of his dream and he blinked, several times. "The class? Oh, the class was fine." He admitted. It really was.. he felt good and relaxed. So relaxed.. "And Sam was fine.. we're both going to the wedding on Saturday." As Sam was best man and Alfie was the maid of honor. Since he was still a little tweaked at Castiel, he didn't mention the Friday date. "I'll see you Friday night," Castiel was spending the night at his apartment, before the wedding.

Alfie slid the cellphone off and set it aside, taking a moment to run his fingers through his hair. Headache.. Headache. Now, he had a date.. the first date he had in little over a year with a handsome Alpha like Sam Winchester. Oh, boy. Oh.. He looked down at Cupcake. Well.. "What should I wear?"

\--

"Hey, Bones. Hey, buddy." Sam smiled as the Golden Retriever raced forward to greet him at the front door. He always came right home after class to make sure his dog went out for a walk. He bent down, ruffling his fur. "That's a good boy. Who wants to go for a walk?"

Bones barked at him, happily. He waited patiently for Sam to hook up his leash and take him outside. "That's my good boy. C'mon." Outside, he took Bones for a walk around the apartment complex. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him and Bones. Yoga didn't exactly pay much and he wasn't low enough to become a cheap hustler to one of the rich, bored women that took his class.

He was never at that low point.

However, this person.. Alfie. Sam had seen a couple pictures of Castiel's little brother. And the picture was just the same. Alfie was beautiful with big brown eyes and soft messy, dark hair. Castiel did mention that Alfie was planning on taking his class. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. The moment he saw Alfie, Sam was filled with.. he didn't know how to describe it.

Inside of him, his Alpha had rumbled with.. want. With the ache to protect and sooth the nervous omega. Sam was an Alpha that fought for omega rights, that didn't go all caveman on his lovers. He hadn't done that to Ruby. He had been kind.. as sweet as he could possibly be and yet, she ripped out his heart for a game of hacky-sack.

She left him, after breaking every photo of the two of them together and stealing his watch. Bones hadn't been hurt and it was only a watch, so Sam tried not to care. As Dean said, good riddance to the crazy bitch that made his life miserable. Sam agreed, but quietly. A part of him had loved Ruby. He even planned to ask the two of them to get married.

And now, she was gone and Sam had been alone for a good six months. While Dean made fun of him, even after he was about to get married, Sam believed in the entire true mate theory. Their mother and father had been true mates. John was so broken up after the death of his wife. It took everything inside of him to raise his two boys.

Shock of all shocks when Sam was six and Dean was ten, that John introduced his sons to his boyfriend, a gruff man named Bobby Singer. And Bobby took on to raise the two boys, even after John had passed away. Living without Mary.. it just killed him in the end. Bobby was a beta, had a wife of his own, who was murdered.

"Don't be bastards. Treat your other with love. Or I'm gonna beat the both of ya." He had warned.

Sam and Dean both took that to heart. Every relationship.. Sam had never laid a hand on anyone, not even in the worst fights with Ruby. And now, she was gone. Sam was alone. All he had with him was Bones. Even as Dean attempted to keep setting him up.. Alfie was.. Castiel had been right. Alfie was amazing. He had scribbled his cellphone number on the back of his card and told Alfie to call him Friday. It was Tuesday. Sam wasn't sure if he could wait that long.

"What do you think, boy?" Bones sniffed at a bush. "Think this time will get any easier?"

His dog's answer was to circle the bush a couple times and lift his leg to pee. Nice. "Thanks, boy. You're a great help."  
\--

In another part of town, Castiel hung up his cellphone and with a little saunter to his hips, he headed outside to the garage, where he found his fiancee hunched over the car. A car that was so nice.. and that Castiel sometimes felt that Dean loved more then him. Dean's precious baby, the car that had been given to him by his father, his 1967 Chevy Impala.

Stupid car.

"Hey," Castiel gave the tire a light kick. He leaned over. Dean tipped his head and looked at Castiel with a grin. "Hey, angel. Who was on the phone?" He asked, standing upright. He grabbed a rag and wiped off his grease streaked hands, looking at his fiancee, fully.

"It was Alfie." Castiel murmured. He reached over and lightly took hold of Dean's t-shirt, tugging him over to his side. He leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, which Dean gladly returned. "Mm.. he said he took Sam's class and was very impressed.." He murmured against his lips. "Mm.."

Dean broke the kiss, placing a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. "That so? S'how it goes. Sammy's milkshake brings all the twinks to the yard. We Winchesters have that effect on people." It was how he landed Castiel. Another kiss. "Uhm.. so, what did shortstack say, huh?" He asked.

"Just that he enjoyed the class.. and found Sam to be handsome and charming. All you Winchesters woo us Novak boys." Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his lips again. He didn't care about the grease. All he cared about was his handsome boyfriend, his soon to be husband. The omega kissed him once more. "Finish with your car and come inside. I'm lonely."

"Course, Angel." Dean was happy himself. In just a few days, the two of them would be husband and wife..


End file.
